


Bloody politics

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, vampire!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даг Стэмпер предан своему хозяину, но, в отличие от многих, он служит не ради возможности занять однажды место рядом с ним и стать вампиром самому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody politics

Шелест дождя. Отдельные более крупные капли барабанят по крыше автомобиля. Шуршат дворники. Негромко тикает поворотник. Свет уличных фонарей дробится и искажается в плёнке воды, покрывающей лобовое стекло. 

Даг очнулся от громкого гудения клаксона. Светофор горел зелёным и, судя по всему, горел уже какое-то время.

Высунув руку в окно и показав красноречивый жест возмущённому водителю стоявшей за ним машины, Даг сдвинулся с места и повернул направо. 

Нехватка сна была главным минусом работы на вампиров. Днём ты крутишься среди людей, выполняя порученные тебе дела, ночью — отчитываешься перед шефом и получаешь новые указания. На сон удавалось выделить лишь пару часов в обеденный перерыв, и этого было катастрофически мало. Самим вампирам этого было не понять: даже если по какой-то причине они отказывались от дневного сна, чувство усталости легко устранялось глотком человеческой крови — средством, не доступным для Дага. Не то чтобы он об этом жалел.

Оставив машину на подземной парковке для сотрудников Белого дома, Даг вошёл в лифт и поднялся на нужный этаж.

Фрэнк Андервуд, несмотря на столь ранний для вампиров час, уже был в своём кабинете. Он прилетел из Южной Каролины дневным рейсом, рискуя подставиться под солнечные лучи — в Гэфни, если верить сообщениям метеоканала, сейчас стояли жаркие деньки, — и это наглядно демонстрировало экстренность ситуации.

Впрочем, Даг подозревал, что его боссу просто слишком не терпелось покинуть родной штат и вернуться в столицу, воспользовавшись любым хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзным предлогом.

— Какие новости, Даг?

— Всё тихо. По крайней мере, пока что. Я сумел предотвратить расползание слухов. Не думаю, что моих усилий хватит надолго, но выигранного времени должно быть достаточно, чтобы замести самые очевидные следы.

— Сраный Питер Руссо. 

— Этого стоило ожидать.

Фрэнк, не удержавшись, фыркнул:

— _Такого_ я не ожидал даже от этого идиота. И, чёрт, неужели он не мог выбрать чуть менее неудачный момент? Заменить его нетрудно, варианты были и остаются до сих пор, но прямо сейчас придётся потратить слишком много сил на корректировку планов. Сраный Питер Руссо, — повторил он и покачал головой. — Ты должен замять эту историю, Даг. Любыми средствами. К тому моменту, когда слухи всё же просочатся, они не должны иметь ничего общего с реальной ситуацией, я знаю, ты это умеешь. А потом, когда всё утихнет, мы от него отделаемся. 

Будь на то воля Дага, он бы сам слил подробности случившегося накануне всем знакомым журналистам, работавшим в Вашингтоне, и после этого с удовольствием наблюдал бы за тем, как Руссо выталкивают на солнечный свет. К сожалению, это поставило бы крест не только на планах Андервуда, но и, скорее всего, на его карьере в целом, а значит — и на карьере самого Дага. Тот не строил иллюзий на свой счёт и прекрасно понимал, что ни один другой политик не даст ему столько полномочий и не окажет такого доверия, как Фрэнк Андервуд. Разумеется, услугами людей пользовались все — люди обладали более стабильной психикой, действовали более последовательно и в целом пользы приносили больше, но назначить человека главой своего штата означало противопоставить себя вековым традициям вампирского общества и вызвать гнев избирателей. Андервуд в своё время решился рискнуть и выиграл, хотя имя Дага Стэмпера всё ещё всплывало всякий раз, когда очередная мелкая шавка пыталась укусить Андервуда за хвост. 

— Сколько лет было девочке? — спросил Андервуд, доставая из кармана телефон и набирая сообщение.

— Пятнадцать, — сдержанно ответил Даг, стараясь не показать своего отвращения. Он никогда не обсуждал с шефом своё отношение к вампирам и всегда был подчёркнуто нейтрален. Сейчас это требовало чуть больших усилий, чем обычно, но он был уверен, что справится.

— Ублюдок, — констатировал Андервуд, скривившись. Ему сдерживаться не было смысла, и Даг был за это благодарен. — Каким животным надо быть, чтобы позволять инстинктам взять верх над разумом. Готов поспорить, что он не был голоден.

Именно Андервуд был инициатором ужесточения санкций за нарушение закона, запрещавшего не только обращать детей, но и вообще прикасаться к их крови. Даг не знал, было ли это искренним порывом или ходом в политической игре — с Андервудом никогда нельзя было знать наверняка, хоть он отличался несколько большей сдержанностью и рассудительностью, нежели его собратья. 

Эта фирменная вампирская импульсивность была одной из причин, по которым Даг отказался от обращения, когда Андервуд предложил ему такую возможность в благодарность за службу. Андервуд страшно удивился, и с того момента его отношение к помощнику неуловимо изменилось, став более доверительным, более личным. Вампиры редко доверяли людям, и Даг ценил собственную исключительность.

Телефон Андервуда тренькнул, принимая новое сообщение. Прочитав его, вице-президент поморщился. 

— Ещё не помешало бы найти новую ручную акулу пера, — пробормотал он.

— Мисс Барнс нас больше не устраивает?

— Мисс Барнс задаёт слишком много вопросов. И слишком откровенно меня домогается. То есть я, конечно, не имею ничего против, но в определённых случаях мне нужно, чтобы она просто делала то, что ей говорят, а не устраивала ролевые игры.

— Я подберу несколько вариантов.

Даг не хотел думать о том, какая судьба ждёт Зоуи Барнс. Он не испытывал к ней ни малейшей симпатии — в отличие от многих других, мисс Барнс сама предложила свои услуги и сама влезла в трясину, наивно рассчитывая выбраться из неё живой либо не вполне живой, но определённо сорвавшей куш. Но, в отличие от Питера Руссо, она ещё не успела сделать ничего, что заслуживало бы строгого наказания.

— Хорошо, я буду ждать, — кивнул Андервуд. 

Развязав галстук, он аккуратно повесил его стул и, сев на столешницу, закатал рукава. 

— Ненавижу дневные рейсы, — проворчал он и покрутил головой, разминая шею. У вампиров не бывало остеохондроза, но мышцы у них затекали точно так же, как и людей.

Приблизившись, Даг положил ладони ему на плечи, мягко сжав.

— Стоило ли так торопиться? Ситуация под контролем.

— О, поверь, я не сомневался, что ты с ней справишься. — Андервуд закрыл глаза и наклонился немного вперёд, чтобы Дагу было удобнее массировать его напряжённую шею. — Но ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу Южную Каролину.

Даг хмыкнул, довольный своей догадкой.

— Не сомневаюсь, что и вы там не пользуетесь популярностью.

— Осторожнее, я могу и обидеться, — Андервуд улыбнулся, противореча смыслу своих слов.

Вместо ответа Даг коснулся его шеи губами.

Андервуд развернулся стремительно и едва уловимо для человеческого глаза. В следующий момент Даг обнаружил себя лежащим на столе; правой рукой Андервуд сжимал его горло, второй упираясь в столешницу рядом с головой своего помощника. Глаза Андервуда мерцали желтоватыми искорками, вытянувшиеся клыки, не помещаясь во рту, раздвигали губы.

Даг выдержал его взгляд, не моргнув. Он знал, что Андервуду нравится его спокойная покорность — покорность не жертвы, а преданного слуги, готового принять от своего мастера как самую страшную кару, так и сладкую награду.

Склонившись ближе, Андервуд провёл языком по его шее, вдоль пульсирующей под кожей вены. Даг сглотнул, его сердце забилось быстрее, что, разумеется, не укрылось от Андервуда. 

Разжав пальцы, сжимавшие его горло, Андервуд провёл ладонью вниз по груди и животу Дага, не отрывая языка и губ от шеи. Он сжал член Дага сквозь ткань брюк и белья и одновременно с его сдавленным выдохом вонзил клыки.

В ушах привычно зашумело, пульс подскочил ещё выше. Даг невольно толкнулся в ладонь Андервуда. Тот втянул клыки, слизнул две капли, скатившиеся из маленьких проколов на шее Дага, и затем поцеловал в губы, делясь ошеломляющим вкусом его собственной крови. Расстегнув брюки Дага и высвободив его член, он провёл по нему пальцем, собирая выступившую смазку и размазывая её по головке. Оторвавшись от Дага, он лизнул ладонь, смачивая её розоватой от крови слюной.

Дагу, уже и так находившемуся на грани, хватило всего нескольких резких движений. Он излился в ладонь Андервуда, пачкая свои брюки и стол, и затих, дыша тяжело и поверхностно.

Андервуд вытер руки влажными салфетками и отвернул обратно закатанные рукава.

— Поезжай домой, Даг. Тебе стоит отдохнуть. И не вздумай сам вести машину — я вызову такси.

Даг сполз со стола и, покачнувшись от головокружения, вцепился пальцами в столешницу. Сил на то, чтобы почиститься самому, не было, и он не стал возражать, когда Андервуд ему помог.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, — шепнул Андервуд ему на ухо, когда Даг уже уходил, и от его голоса по позвоночнику пробежала тёплая волна.

Это было именно то, ради чего Даг ему служил.


End file.
